Currently, all communication terminals can transmit information to a specific object. However, when the existing communication terminals are transmitting information, all of them have drawbacks of inflexibility and low efficiency in information transmission, as described below.
If a user wants to transmit same information to a plurality of users simultaneously, there are only two solutions. One solution is to select the users manually and one by one and then perform a group transmission. Obviously, the efficiency of such a solution is low, especially in a case where the number of users to whom the information needs to be transmitted is large.
The other solution is to perform a grouping operation, in advance, which groups contacts into groups, and then select a specific group to transmit. At this time, the information can be transmitted to each person in the group. However, it can be found that such a solution is very inflexible. When the users to whom the information needs to be transmitted belong to different groups and there are some other users in these groups to whom the information does not need to be transmitted, the user still has to perform the selection manually. Therefore, the scope of applications of this solution, in which group transmission is performed for a group, is very limited, and in more other scenarios, their efficiencies are very low.